Dominance
by Legendary Kitty
Summary: Max Ride Faxfic, what happens when animalistic tendencies come out, and dominance over the flock becomes an issue? Read to find out! REVISED
1. On Impulse

**A/N: This is a Max Ride Fanfic I randomly thought of. I think I may have seen this idea before when I was surfing FanFics, so if you thought of this idea first, I'm really sorry. Not sorry enough to not load this, though. :) Oh, and Fang is probably a little OOC. I don't write guy POV's well.**

**A/N2: Hi again, this is the revised version. For some strange reason, this whole thing turned up like CRAP before. So to all the people who read it anyway, and especially those who reviewed to tell me . . . THANK YOU!!! You are all awesome! This is the new, more readable version.**

**Disclaimer: This is MY UNIVERSE!! And in MY UNIVERSE, I own ****everything****. So of course I own Maximum Ride! (Which roughly translates in Kitty Speak: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it)**

Max's thoughts: _Look like this!_

Voice's thoughts: _Look like this!_

Fang's thoughts: **Look like this!**

Dominance

MAX'S POV:

I walked home after a loooong day at school. All I'd been thinking about since third period was going home. As I walked along ht sidewalk, the voice decided to make itself known.

_"Max, when you go home I need you to be very careful."_ It said

**_"Oh, like I'm usually a care-free butterfly,"_** I snapped at it. I was not in the mood to be nice.

_"You are always careful,"_ The voice replied patiently. "_But usually only about enemies on the __outside."_

**_"What does that mean!"_** I shrieked at it, impatient. Couldn't it tell I had a hard enough day already?

Apparently not. it didn't answer me at all. Typical stupid voice.

I walked in the door to the kitchen. My day had ended about an hour earlier than the others, for which I was grateful. I had a while to sit and stew before they came home and I had to act happy again.

I went upstairs to take a shower. God, I felt _disgusting._ Like I was covered in cracking, dry mud. The water made it fell a little better, but all I wanted to do was roll on the ground to make it stop _itching._

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I had just finished brushing my hair when I heard Nudge get home. Believe me: when Nudge gets within hearing range, you know it.

"And I have sooo much homework to do, I think the teachers give us way to much, but I think there so awesome, especially Mrs . . . " I tuned her out after that. Nothing important happenned today. Thank god.

Ir rushed downstairs. "Hi Angel, Nudge. How was your day?" I asked, though all I really wanted was to stay alone in my room. But I couldn't make everyone worry about me. I sighed in my mind.

_"Don't worry, you'll be spending a __lot__ of time in your room for the next couple of weeks. As will Iggy and Fang."_ The voice came out of nowhere, like always.

**_"Why would I be in my room? More importantly, why would we _****_all_****_ be in our rooms?" _**I thought back. For once, it actually answered. Though the reply wasn't really relevant.

_"How old are you now, Maximum?"_ the voice said.

**_"Eighteen, as you very well know,"_** I said back, confused.

_"And when humans are eighteen, what happens?"_ It said, as if explaining to a small child.

**_"Um. . . A person legally becomes an adult?"_** I'd never really thought about it. We'd never had parental figures, so as leader of the flock I'd always kind of thought of myself as an adult.

_"Right. Well, when the genes in a human become more adult, the animal genes are going to as well. And what do male animals do when they become adults?"_ The voice said, walking me through this step by step.

I gasped. "**_They find a new place to live! They go off on their own!"_** I felt like crying. This was absolutely horrible.

_"Well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. Well, not precisely anyway." _It sounded kind of amused.

My first reaction was relief. They weren't leaving. Then I was annoyed at the voice. Why didn't it just tell me?

_"Fine Max, I will,"_ it said. Now it sounded annoyed. "_When a male animal becomes an adult in a group, their instict is for two things: to become leader of the group and find a mate. The females rarely lead a group by themselves, because all the males would be fighting on instict to be the head. Not just against the female leader, but against each otehr. It would tear the group apart. Now do you get it?"_

**_"Oh,"_**I thought. "**_So now Fang and Iggy . . ."_** This was horrible. From what I knew from nature videos, one would have to leave.

_"Well, actually, maybe not so much Iggy. Since smell wouldn't be much of an issue, or sounds. . . _the voice said thouhtfully._ For your human forms, sight would probably be the only thing to trigger this. _(Spoiler Alert for _The Final Warning_!!!!!)_If you keep Iggy away from white walls for a while, and he never sees anything of you or the other girls in the family, he should be fine. At least this has a predictable season, just like animals."_

"**_That makes this SO much easier, thanks."_**

_"Just tell them when they get home. Be careful, though. As soon as Fang sees you, he's not going to take any leaderly orders from you. Iggy should be alright, as long as you don't talk in front of white. Oh, and images sent to his mind from Angel are out of the question if they include a girl. So warn Angel too."_

I snapped back to reality just as Nudge said "And then you asked us what we did today." I did? I didn't even remember what she was talking about.

"Um, sorry Nudge, but I have to talk to you both real quick." We walked into the living room and sat on the reclining chairs.

"Listen, there are going to be problems in the flock for awhile. There are probably going to be a lot of arguements between Fang, me, and maybe Iggy. We might lock ourselves in our rooms for a long time. Don't be worried, it's be over in a little while. Angel, don't show iggy any images that have any girls in them. At all. Or maybe even Fang." I thought of what the voice had said about males fighting. "Just don't show him any pictures. Nudge, try not to talk too much in front of Fang when he gets home. He might be a little . . . irratible."

They both nodded solemly. Just then I heard the guys get home. "You'll have to tell Gazzy yourself. I need to deal with Fang and Iggy."

I walked back into the front of the house to see Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy walk through the door. They were talking to each other and laughing.

The strange, tingling, itchy feeling raced across my skin, as heat rushed down my spine. I had never really _noticed_ before how hot Fang looked, with his dark hair in front of his eyes, blocking them from view.

_"Oh, did I mention, you might feel something too?"_ The voice said wickedly.

All I said was a string of words that can't be repeated here for the kiddies.

* * *

FANG'S POV:

I walked through the door, my head turned to look at Iggy. I turned toward the kitchen and froze. Max was standing there, looking annoyed, her lips barely moving. She was talking to the voice again. She's so hot when she's angry

**"Whoa. Where did that come from?" **I thought. Then something in my mind clicked, shifting over.

**"Why does she talk to that stupid voice? She's _mine_." **That thought surprised me for a second, but then the surprise was gone, replaced by a burning desire to make her look at me and to shove Iggy out of the room at the same time.

I got one of my wishes. She looked at me. I must have looked strange, becuase she suddenly drew back from me. The thought of her backing down gave me irrational pleasure. Somewhere, deep inside my normal mind, a voice was wondering what was happening. The recently more prominent part of me snarled at it to shut up.

"Fang, Iggy, come with me. We need to talk." Max said suddenly.

Why did she need Iggy too? He wasn't nearly as good as me. But Iggy showed no signs of not going, despite the fact that she ordered us around like her pet dogs. I would have to go as well.

We walked into the living room and sat down.

Max took a deep breath. "Okay. So I have some information that concerns us all. Apparently, when our human parts become adult, so do our animal parts. For a couple of weeks, you might be feeling . . . different."

"When does this start?" Iggy asked calmly.

"Well, it might not start at all for you. For me it's already started, and from the look on Fang's face, it's started for him too. We just might want to all stay in our rooms until this passes."

I snarled. Who did she think she was, bossing me around. I was stronger than she was: I could do what I wanted. She took one look at my face and raised her hands in submission.

"I'm not ordering you to do anything. I'm just voicing my opinion." she said hastily. The little voice in my head wondered at how quickly she backed down, thinking it wasn't like her. I paid no attention to it, but my new thoughts were slightly placated.

"Woah, dude, cool it. She was just saying that we probably don't want anything we'll regret later happening." Iggy said.

I moved so fast that I barely registered what I was doing. Suddenly my hands were on Iggy's neck, and I was almost hissing in anger. Iggy's face was surprised.

"Iggy, just don't say anything." Max murmured. To me she said "Please don't hurt him. He didn't understand the situation. Let him go." She sounded frightened. I shook him in disgust and tossed him to the other edge of the couch.

She sighed. "I'll just go to my room now." She turned and practically fled upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was just something I thought of. This is _definately_ not finished. This is kind of my first fanfic: the other one I wrote belongs on fiction press and is going there ASAP. So please review and tell me what you think. (Clarification: My profile says I don't live for reviews, but they do help. And they make me happy. What I meant was that I will never hold my updates hostage in return for reviews. They go up when I write them, without waiting for x number of reivews. SO REVIEW!)**


	2. Not Himself

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 2! Thank you to all the awesome people who reveiwed!! You make my day. Sorry I didn't get this up right away, it's finals week at school. UGH. Thank you very much to NOTNOTNOT-2008 and muziz for some of the ideas in the story. You're really awesome. Anyways, the story!**

* * *

Not Himself

MAX POV:

I ran up to my room as fast as I could. I had no idea how _hard_ it would be to talk to Fang normally when I had that strange tingling all over my body. It definitely didn't help when he started talking back to me. All I wanted to do was make out with him right there. UGH. BAD MAX. You did NOT just think that. When I got to my room I locked the door and sat on the bed.

I had only been sitting there for a couple of seconds when I heard someone try to open the door. When they realized it was locked, they growled. It must be Fang.

"Open the door right now, Max." Fang said. Yup, I was right. He's kind of predictable now . . .

When I didn't answer he started pounding on the door. There was a soft sigh in my head from the voice.

"_Let him in Max, before he breaks down the door. Believe me, he could right now."_

I walked over to the door and quickly opened it. Fang stood there, half snarling at the door.

"_Okay . . . so now he snarls at inanimate objects?" _I thought.

"_Right now he's in his 'dominance' mode. He snarls at just about anything in his way." _The voice corrected me. It sounded like it was trying not to laugh, though.

Fang stalked into my room, closing the door behind him.

"Max, you need to choose between me and Iggy." He said. Wow. Blunt guy, isn't he?

"Um, Fang, I don't think you should be in here right now. Like I said, controlling actions is going to be kind of hard for the next couple of-"

He snarled quietly and shoved me against a wall. The last thing I thought before that annoying tingling sensation blocked out everything else was: "_He's been doing a lot of snarling lately, hasn't he?"_ I could have sworn I heard the voice laughing.

* * *

FANG POV:

I shoved Max against the wall and started kissing her. She looked surprised at first, but didn't push me away. After the first couple of seconds she relaxed into my hold and started kissing me back. **"Ha,"** I thought. **"So much for her being the leader at everything!"**

Then the door slammed open.

"Hey, Max, I was wondering if you wanted to stay in your room or come down for dinner- WHOA." Said Iggy as he came in.

**"How _dare_ he come in here!" ** I thought angrily.

I didn't even remember leaving Max's side, but suddenly my hands were around Iggy's neck. He tried to push my hands away, and I punched him across the room. He crumpled in a corner and didn't get up.

I turned back to Max, but she was running across the room to Iggy, a look of horror on her face. **"What was she doing? I just told her that she can't have us both!"**

My new, irrational personality thought **"Obviously she chooses Iggy, not me, right now. For now I will retreat, but I WILL win her back!"** I left Max's room and slammed the door to mine. I sat on my bed and began to plot my revenge.

* * *

MAX POV:

I was startled out of my stupor by Iggy barging into the room. I didn't understand what he said, but Fang suddenly was across the room, strangling him. When Iggy tried to fight back, Fang punched him across the room, knocking him out.

I ran over to Iggy and started checking his head while Fang stormed out of the room. Maybe he would calm down if he was alone for a while.

I sat with Iggy for a couple of minutes before he woke up. Thank you, genetically enhanced healing rates!

He looked up at me and the first thing he said was "Wow, that was weird." He must have gotten hit on the head pretty hard for that to be the FIRST thing he says.

"Um, Yeah, Fang attacking one of his best friends in the whole world is more than 'weird'. Are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And no, that's not what I'm talking about. You warned me about the whole 'Fang tries to kill me' thing. I'm sorry: I didn't know he was in here. What I was saying was that right before he attacked me, I felt really weird. I was all . . . _angry_. I guess it was because I heard you kissing." He turned red as he said that.

"Really? Then why aren't you being all crazy-protective now, like Fang always is? Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just . . . I thought it was instinctual." I replied.

"Well, at first it was like how Fang was. Then I remembered how much I liked Ella," He looked at me apologetically. It's always kind of weird for me that they're going out. "And I completely stopped being angry. So maybe- Uh oh. I'd better leave. From the sound of the stomping coming this way, Fang's come back to see you." Then Iggy jumped out my window before I could stop him. Um, okay?

Fang shoved open the door and locked it behind him. He turned to face me.

"Max, really. You can't go kissing me and then run off to Iggy. You _need_ to decide between us." He said.

"Iggy was hurt! How could I just leave him there?" I said defensively.

Fang growled and stalked forward. What was his problem?

_"Right now, Fang can't tell the difference between boyfriend love and brother love. Don't even try to defend Iggy- He'll just get angrier." _The voice said.

_"Then what do I do?"_ I asked, frustrated.

_"Well, you could show him the difference."_ I swear that stupid thing was laughing at me.

Fang had backed me against a wall again, his lips inches from mine. "I thought you liked me?" he said. Damn that boy.

I thought about what the voice said, and decided that it was right. "Of course I choose you! Iggy's a brother, not a boyfriend!"

Fang pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately. I tried not to get lost in his kiss this time. I wanted to prevent anything like the incident before from happening again.

When I didn't respond as I had last time, Fang started kissing me harder. HE'S MAKING MY LIFE DIFFICULT!!!

_"Is there any way we can stop this whole dominance thing he's going through before the usual amount of time's up?"_I asked.

_"Well, in nature the Alpha Male mates with the Alpha Female. This makes him the indisputable leader, so the testosterone thing usually wears off. So with Fang you could have-"_

_**"I AM SO NOT LISTENING TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" ** I interrupted. EW._

_"You are eighteen, Maximum. The younger kids are all in bed now, too. You could-"_

_**"LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"**_

I turned my attention back to reality. BAD IDEA. I nearly passed out as the stupid tingly sensation came back. My body stopped responding to the commands my dead brain was feebly attempting to give it.

In five minutes both of our shirts were off and Fang was almost on top of me on the bed. I have only one thing to say to that:

OH CRAP.

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHA! I am EVIL INCARNATE! I wish I could see your faces when you see that I stopped there, but if you think I would write lemon you've got something else coming. I mean, EW. My OLDER SISTER reads this. Now, I spent a lot of time to give you a nice, long chappie, so please take a couple of seconds to review. THANK YOU!**


	3. Hate You?

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't uploaded in forever! I had a lot of stuff going on at school, and then I was sick . . . Anyway, I'm really sorry and I'm trying to get this done as fast as I can. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: OF COURSE I own Maximum Ride! That's OBVIOUS because I'm posting this on FANFICTION and not putting it in a BOOK. If you believed the stuff I just typed, sarcasm is dead, and you've never really looked at a Maximum Ride book. I cry for you. Why? Because the book clearly says JAMES PATTERSON is the author, and I'm a girl. JP is a guy.**

Max's thoughts: _Look like this_

Voice's thoughts: _Look like this_

* * *

**MAX POV:**

Of course we would be in this REALLY awkward position when Fang regained his senses. He suddenly backed off, staring at me.

"Um, Max, why is your shirt off?" he asked. Looking down, he noticed that his shirt was also gone. "And where is my shirt?"

"I think our shirts are in the corner, where you threw them." I said snidely, walking over to them.

"Why am I in your room?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't know, why _did_- Oh, wait. You seriously don't remember anything?"

He shook his head, silently reclaiming his shirt.

_Hm . . ._ The voice remarked oh so helpfully.

**_Do you have an explanation, or do you just enjoy saying "Hm"?_ I asked the voice, annoyed.**

**Surprisingly, the voice actually answered. _ Well, it appears that Fang was subconsciously fighting against his instincts. So, kissing with your shirt off might have placated his instincts enough to get them under his control. Of course, they aren't gone, but they aren't as bad._**

**Fang looked over at me. "Were you planning on putting that shirt back on, or just standing there with it in your hand for the rest of the night?" he asked me.**

"I was talking to the voice, if you must know." I said, turning red as I put the shirt on. "How far back do you remember?" I asked.

"Walking into the door, after school. When I try to remember the time from there to now, I just get a feeling of surprise and vague annoyance. So, what did I miss?"

"Trying to kill Iggy. Twice." I said, walking out of my room. "And my entire explanation of what was happening."

He looked at me as we walked into the kitchen to get food. "I tried to kill Iggy?"

Iggy, who was sitting at the table eating, looked up at the sound of us walking in. "Yep," he said, then looked at me, remembering he wasn't supposed to talk to Fang.

Fang stiffened, then carefully relaxed his body. "I'm sorry," he said calmly, walking over to the pile of sandwiches Iggy had made for dinner. "Is there a reason I tried to kill him?" he asked carefully, as if he didn't want to know.

"Mostly because he was there," Iggy looked at me for an explanation of Fang's more calm behavior, but I waved him away. "See, we're going through an animalistic period, and you and I are going to be fighting over leadership of the flock for awhile. I'm hoping that since you've regained some control, it will be easier, but-"

"Why _should_ you lead the flock? Why should I have to work to keep myself from getting what I deserve?" Fang asked, cutting me off.

"I'm leaving," Iggy said, standing up. "One lump on the head is enough for me in a day."

"We've been through this," I told Fang , sighing. "You told me that you didn't want to try being leader again. Please, at least _try_ to handle the instincts. I'm sure it will get easier."

Fang looked calmed down, so I sat down with my sandwiches and started eating.

"Who are you to boss me around?" he asked, stealing my food.

_Um, Voice? Could you help me on how to know when it's Fang talking and when it's the instincts?"_

No answer on the Voice front. Lovely. Now all I had to do was try and get my food back without making Fang go berserk.

I reached for the food, but he hit my hand out of the way, leaving bloody furrows on my arm.

_Well, when he's controlled by his instincts he'll have claws._ The voice said.

_Oh, thanks._I snapped.** _Right on time, as usual, voice._ It didn't answer.**

"You can't even steal your own food back. Why do you think you should be leader? I'm stronger," he snarled.

I decided that I didn't need to have sandwiches for dinner, and reached for the refrigerator. Fang blocked my attempt, putting the sandwiches on top of the refrigerator, where I couldn't get at them.

"If you ask me nicely for food, like a good member of _my_ flock, maybe I'll give you some. _Maybe._ If you're good," he said angrily.

I turned to the side and sighed, as if in defeat. Then I snapped my wings open, knocking a surprised Fang onto the ground. I completed the movement with a hard downstroke, lifting me up enough to get to the sandwiches while pinning Fang to the floor with the air.

"_I'm_ the leader because I'm smarter," I told him smugly, running outside. There was no way that this fight would be quiet, and I didn't want the kids to wake up. It also gave me more room to maneuver.

Fang jumped up and ran after me as I began wolfing down sandwiches. "Why are you so stubborn?" he asked angrily. "Why can't you just admit that I'm better?"

"Earth to Fang, guess who has the food?" I said, backing away from him as I ate. I wouldn't be in range for him to hit me with his wings, even if he would sink to copying me. In this state, he probably wouldn't.

Fang grinned evilly, then disappeared. Shit. Recently, he learned how to move and stay invisible. I immediately jumped into the air, but he was already top of me, grabbing the food with one hand and my arm with the other. He folded his wings, making us drop back to the ground.

"Who's smarter now?" he asked, holding the food in front of me, totally visible.

"Ow," I said quietly, getting up from the ground. He had made me fall on my wing, and it hurt a lot.

He looked at me with disdain. "You're incredibly weak. That didn't hurt me at all."

I jumped into the air and went into warp drive. My skill had advanced enough that I went too fast for even one of the flock to see me. I grabbed the food and flew twenty miles away, the journey taking seconds. I wolfed the sandwiches down, knowing that when Fang caught up with me, he would probably be invisible.

I had just finished the last one when Fang tackled me to the ground, pinning my arms behind my back.

"Where are they?" he snarled.

"In my stomach, where they belong," I said smugly.

_Go limp, Max._ The voice said suddenly. I immediately followed its instructions. However annoying it is, it's been pretty trustworthy with the commands out of nowhere thing.

Fang shoved me to the ground, and I did nothing to stop my fall. I'd learned to take a command from the voice seriously. He kicked me, causing me to roll over, but I managed not to move or tense up. He picked me up by the neck and started shaking me angrily.

_Why can't I fight back?_ I asked the voice, annoyed.

_It will just make him angrier, and he'll stay in this state for longer. If you don't do anything, this will end sooner. _The voice said patiently, as if I should have understood immediately.

After a couple of minutes, the claws digging into my neck slowly retracted, until it was normal fingernails. The shaking stopped abruptly as Fang let me go. I dropped to the ground, gasping. The whole being shaken by an angry Fang thing made breathing very difficult.

"Max?" he asked quietly. "Why are you all beat up?"

I glared at him from the ground. _Is this going to happen every time his instincts take over?_ I thought, annoyed.

_Probably. _ The voice said helpfully. _But only when it is very extreme. As he gets better at controlling himself, he'll start to remember more._

"Well," I said to Fang. "You got annoyed that you had to control your- you know what? Never mind. I tried to eat something, you stole it, then told me I couldn't eat until I said you were the leader. Then we showed off our _amazing_ powers, and I ran away with the food. When you showed up after I'd eaten, you beat the crap out of me."

Fang stared at, me his eyes slightly wider than normal, which was a Fang version of jaw dropping shock. "I beat you up . . . because you ate something?" he sounded incredulous.

"Yep," I said, getting up. "Time to fly back."

"How far away are we?" he asked, helping me stand.

"About 20 miles, give or take," I held out my hand to him. "I'll take you back with warp drive."

He took my hand, and we arrived back at our house in seconds. As we walked into the house, Angel looked up from the table, where she was talking to Total in her nightgown.

"Why would Max hate you, Fang?" she asked, confused. Fang stiffened, then walked past her into the living room, saying nothing.

"Angel, honey, why are you still up?" I asked tiredly.

"I woke up and I didn't hear you or Fang in the house, so I got scared and walked downstairs with Total," she said. "Why were you guys gone? And why does Fang think you hate him?"

"We were just talking, Angel, I have no idea why he thinks that I would hate him. Don't worry about us, you can go to bed now," I told her. She nodded and walked upstairs. I sighed and walked into the living room, where Fang was flipping through the channels.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You don't have to pretend, Max. Angel said you hated me, and I don't blame you," he said, not looking up.

"What? That's not what she said," I told him, sitting down next to him. "She asked why I _would_ hate you, because she probably read your mind and heard you thinking that I hated you, which is stupid."

He looked up. "It's a perfectly plausible assumption that you would hate me, Max. I beat you up, attacked Iggy _twice_ just because he was there, and pinned you to the bed with both of our shirts off. It would be totally reasonable for you to hate me."

My face hated up when he reminded me about the incident in my bedroom, but I kept my voice level as I responded. "If that's reasonable, then I'm definitely not a reasonable person. I know that it was just the instincts that did all of those things, so I don't blame you."

He looked away, unconvinced. I leaned over and kissed him lightly. "How could I hate you?" I asked him.

_Max?_ The voice said as Fang turned around, his eyes looking slightly fevered._ That was a really bad idea._

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you think? I think it was okay, but not that great. Please tell me if you liked it or not. I also wanted to say THANK YOU to anyone still reading this after my crazy-long hiatus. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner next time._


End file.
